The Animal Experiment
by Kimi wuv Gaara
Summary: Mira has lived her life scamming for food. That changes when she taken to a lab and is told she is now part of an experiment? Just what can people in lab coats do? Can she survive when she must train an animal in this experiment? Or will she get killed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Come this way miss." A man said

"Where I am I going and what kind of experiment is this?" I said tugging against him arm. He tossed me into a room with cages. There was a cat, a dog, a fox, a mini rabbit, and a wolf. The wolf caught my attention. He was looking at me, I walked up to him and crouched in front of him. He backed up and growled.

"It's okay sweetie. I won't hurt you. You have such a lovely coat to be in a cage." I smiled at the wolf and he looked down. I saw the cage had a key lock. I smirked,

"I didn't do it." I said to him pulling out a small pick kit. In a few seconds it fell to the ground and I opened the doors. The wolf walked out and rubbed against me. I smiled and grabbed his face he growled scared a bit. I opened his mouth, then checked his ears, I rubbed his neck. He stood still watching me as I moved to see his belly. I felt his ribs and down to his feet. Then I checked his back legs and tail.

"Well you don't see to have been experiment on with genes." I said confused . I sat down moving my skirt. He walked up and smelt it shoving it up. I smacked his nose lightly

"Hey a girls panties are not to be smelt. At least take me to dinner first." I said giggling. The other animals make sounds. I got to look at them but the wolf grabbed my skirt tugging me towards a corner and stood in from of me. I looked around, the door opened and men in lab coats came in.

"Hello, . Welcome to an experiment we are doing." He said waving him hand to the animals. The wolf's growls got louder. I stepped over him so he was between my legs. When he bumped my leg and I fell back into the wall.

"And what are you you doing to these animals! Wolves are a protected animal in every county." I said finishing stepping over him. I held on to his scuff. The man that dragged me here. Walked towards me with a needle in his hand.

"And what's that for?" I snapped

"The wolf behind you." The doctor said. The wolf whimpered but tried to protect me too. I moved and punched the man in the nose he fell backwards.

"While I'm here your not touching anything. And if you think I'm kidding." I snapped the mans wrist with my heel. He yelped

"Shut up. I just dislocated it." Another doctor looked at the man who spoke first.

"Why did you pick her."

"Her personality fit the program." He replied as a few dozen men in black suit came they grabbed me and the the needle and injected the wolf who passed out in a few seconds try dragged him away. Then dragged me away in to any empty room. The men in the lab coats came in.

"Now miss, we will explain why you are here. We have a program where we genial enhance animal and turn them into humans. Then we summon women to help them become part of the human society. There are a few flaws tho. He said just then the door open and the men in suits dragged his half naked man with red hair in and set him down in the middle of the room. He was pale as a ghost and was panting in pain. I ran over and looked him over.

"The transformation is extremely painful. So you must make sure he does not transform it may kill if he something goes wrong. Also we will pay you millions to do this project." The red hair man shifted so he was hugging my waist.

"Mira." He said gasping.

"What are you saying?" I asked the men rubbing the man in my lap's hair. He rumbled.

"That man there is the wolf you met in the other room. And we are saying we will pay you money to raise him to be a proper human." I gasped and looked down at the man. He looked up at me with the same eyes.

"Do yo...you still... Like my coat?" He said I stared at him. And smiled this poor man/wolf how could they do this to him.

"Of course I still do." I squared my shoulder.

"I will agree to your terms. I will help him escape from your hands. But I have one term if he success then you never get anywhere near him again." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"You don't get to make the terms." One of the lab coats snapped. I looked down and wrapped the wolfs arms. And stood up I walked over to the man and wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned in close. I blew in his ear before saying.

"I can find where you live and slice your wife to bite size pieces. Would you like me to do that? You are still newlyweds and all." I said rubbing my nails across this throat. He gulped and shock his head. I nodded and flung him away from me.

"He agrees to my terms. How about the two of you?" I said tapping my heel.

"Fine we will agree to this. Here is the card to get you started every month we will have someone come over to see your progress. If you fail we will kill you both." I nodded, and walked to Wolf. I helped him stand up. He was shaking I set his on my my shoulder and wrapped mine around his waist.

"I can't wait for your visit." I said walking away he leaned down to play with my skirt again. I smacked his hands.

"What is dinner?" He asked bumping his head into mine.

"A time when most people eat food." I said I saw the door and we walked out. I blinked and tripped I fell on him. He looked up at me and squinted. I blushed and got off of him. A man cleared his throat.

"You forgot your purse." He said when I glared at him. I walked up to it and took it and looked inside.

"Yes good for her." I muttered and pulled out two pairs of glasses I put on the huge girl frame and handed him the men glasses he looked at them and to me. I closed the purse and put it on my shoulder and glen you grabbed the glasses from his hands and opened them and leaned on him and put the glasses on.

"That should help with the sun light." I said then pulled out my phone. I dialed and put the phone to my ear on first ring some one answered

"Hey, wanna do me a favor, please. I got stranded out on mile 42 the gas station and need a ride back into town. I said grabbing Wolf's and walked he stumbled and I Paused he looked down I picked up his chin and kissed his cheek.

"I'll keep you safe so don't look down ever." I said he nodded. And we walked slowly.

"Yeah I'll send a car. You always make so much trouble for me." He replied I laughed

"Well you gave me your number so what can I say, bye for now." I said hanging up.

We walked to the high way and waited. He leaned against me panting I felt his temperature he was burning up. I set him down and stood in front of him blocking the sun and dug through my purse. I found a small water bottle. I gave it to him he looked at it then to me

"What is this?" He asked confused I smiled

"A water bottle. You twist the top of here." I pointed at the cap and showed him how.

"Then you put the lip to your lips and swallow the water that comes out." He did put it spilt and he coughed. I bend down. And took a sip and swallowed he looked at me and tried again and did it. He coughed again and looked at me. I smiled

"Weird I know but that how we drink." He nodded and look at my skirt again and grabbed it pulling me closer to him. He played with the fabric. I watch him, he was messing with his pants too.

A black car rolled up and a man hopped out and opened the back door for me. I nodded and helped Wolf up he grabbed me and glared at the man.

"It's fine. This Is Paul a security guard for a friend I know." I said he let me go but didn't relax I walked to the car and hopped in Wolf followed and sat next to me. Paul closed the door and got into the passenger Seat.

"Where to?"

"My house." I said they nodded and started driving I leaned over and buckled Wolf in he looked terrified I put in hand to his cheek he was still burning up.

"Paul can you blast the AC." He sighed but did as I asked cold air smacked me in the face and goosebumps covered my arms and legs. Wolf relaxed a bit and closed his eyes. He moved and laid across my lap and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We arrived at my apartment. I was run down with some of the apartment had fallen apart. I tried to wake Wolf up but he was cold.

"Paul could you help me get him to my room?" He nodded and got out moving Wolf off my lap and out of the car he carried him up the the stairs I run up them ahead and unlocked my door.. Paul dragged him to my bed and dropped him.

"Later Kira." He said walking out closing the door after him. I slide down to the ground and tried to calm my breathing .

'What am I doing? I broke a government official's wrist. What got into me?' I looked at Wolf sleeping so soundly. I rubbed his hair. He grabbed me and rolled over pinning me under him on the bed. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. He growled low in his throat. I rolled my eyes and settled back down. I messed with his hair still as soft as his fur before. I yawned from the shock of today. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to heat on my stomach. I opens my eyes to see Wolf had moved to put his head on my now missing shirt. I cover my bra and sat up shoving him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I yelped looking for my shirt I saw it ripped. I flopped backward onto the bed.

"Ghhhh I spent hours trying to steal that shirt and you ripped it to do weird thing to my stomach." I said annoyed. I sat up and went to my closet and put on a tank top. He picked me up.

"I like your belly exposed." He said I twisted to look at him.

"What does my stomach have to do with anything?" I asked he looked up at me and smiled he lifted me higher till his head was even with my stomach. He rubbed the tank up and licked. I yelped in surprise. And swayed at him.

"That not worth ripping my shirt." I said he growled biting my stomach I squeaked in pain. He set me down.

"That's better." He said I heard a car rev and I jumped.

"This is so bad." I panicked and shoved him on to the bed.

"Stay here and stay quiet. Please." I begged he looked at me confused

"Please for me." He nodded I ran out of the room and closed the door. I could hear my heart pounding. The stair creaked before the pounding on my door started. I jumped against the door. I hear Wolf growl,

"Shhh." I said as I walked to the door I put on a shawl and opened the door.

"Hello." I said smiling the door flung open hitting the wall.

"Sooo I saw that mans flashy car outside yesterday." This man said did he see Wolf. Oh no if He saw Wolf he might get hurt.

"One of his men came to try and get some money. That's all." I said moving away. He barked a laugh.

"You think I'm dumb I know he came here to see you. I don't protect you from the cops for you to sell yourself to someone else. If I see you with that man again I will kill you." He said then stormed out slamming the door behind him. I dropped to the ground. I need to get away, restart again. The bedroom door opened and Wolf crawled up and rubbed my face.

"It's fine will just get you some clothes and move into the city. Hire some guards and keep you safe." I said rubbing his head. He picked me up with him.

"How bout food?" I asked he nodded he slide me down him till I touched the ground. I tugged my skirt down and glared at him. He looked puzzled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and pulled back Confused. I pushed away from him.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked

"I don't know." He said I sighed

"Let me guess a side effect is you feel human emotion but don't understand them?" I asked and stated

"Well do you have a name something beside Wolf?" I asked he shock his head

"How about Kyo?" I asked he thought about it and nodded

"Okay so Kyo what would you like to eat? Do you know any types of human food?" I asked he shock his head I sighed.

"So maybe a buffet would help." I opened my phone and searched for store that had buffets I found a place and walked back to my closet and grabbed a baggy shirt and held it out to him. Since he followed he looked at it and to me. I grabbed myself a blouse and put it in showing him. He copied and started messing with the fabric.

"Sorry it's rough it's really old." I said it was a little small on him but accented his torso covered in muscles. I knew he had muscles I saw them but I didn't process he has some nice looking muscles. He shifted I shock my head and looked up at him. He had this intense look in his eyes. He grabbed me and kissed me again. He moaned at the feeling. I kissed him back and he slammed me into the wall. I gasped in pain. He pulled back,

"Guess your stronger than a human too." I said shifting against him. He gasped and looked down at our bodies.

"I don't understand." He said

"What don't you understand?" I asked him confused he looked at me.

"Why do I..." He kissed me again growling I giggled as his chest vibrated. He pulled back

"That's called kissing. It's what you do to show your affection towards someone. Don't wolfs mate for life? So wouldn't you know what attraction is?" I asked he looked up at the ceiling for a minute then down to me.

"We..." His face wrinkled as he thought. He rubbed my neck with his face then bit my chin. He leaned back and looked at me.

"Rub each other necks then bite chins." I supplied the words. He nodded.

"Why do feel like that?" He asked

"Maybe your senses of being a wolf and the natural reaction of humans are getting mixed up. Since human don't bite each other stomachs." He nodded he lifted me higher on the wall.

"Do all human feel this way?"

"No, most people don't have high sexual tension." I said he looked confused

"The act to product babies." He nodded confused

"I'll make you watch a porno later. Cause I'm not explaining sex in this position." He kissed me again he growled and leaned into me. I broke away gasping

"You wanted food remember?" I said panting he nodded and set me now not moving.

"Human are confusing." I nodded light headed. He turned away and headed toward the door.

"You seem to have gotten use to your legs." I said following him he nodded looking at the stairs. I grabbed his hand and walked down he followed. Learning quickly. We walked out the door. He looked at the building. Then back to me. I pulled out my phone and called a cab.

We arrived at the buffet and sat down. I set down my purse and took off my shawl. I stood up and saw Kyo look awkward. I tugged at him and he looked up at me. I smiled.

"come on let's see what kind of foods you like." He nodded and got up. He grabbed my hand as we walked to the stations. I grabbed a plate and handed it to him he held it,

"It's a plate." I supplied he nodded

"I ate off one before but I never knew the name." I shock my head. I walked up to the salad bar, I took my hand out of his and dished me up a small portion. I picked up a piece and held it up to him.

"It's lettuce. I'm sure wolves are carnivores but maybe you might like it." He ate it out of my fingers. He chewed it and scrunched up his face. I giggled, he glared at me.

I finished making my salad and moved to the station I saw pizza, beans and corn. I picked up a piece if pizza and spooned up some corn he snagged a piece of pizza and corn and shock his head. I saw the ribs and steaks I smiled and headed over there and dished him up some ribs and steak and pork chops. I put some mashed potatoes on his plate too. I also saw a small bowl of cake I snagged that for myself as headed back to the table. I noticed we were the only ones here as I sat down. I looked at my phone, it was 6:30 in the morning.

"No wonder." I said he looked up from his plate

"No wonder?" He asked

"We are the only ones here because it's so early in the morning." I said he nodded and looked back up and his plate. I took a bite of my salad. He looked at the silverware. I leaned across the table and snagged his spoon and scooped up some potatoes and held it so he could take a bite. He looked at me then to the spoon.

"I can't." He said I cocked my head

"Why not? It's just potatoes." I said

"That's not it. How do I...?" He looked at me

"I am on top?" He said confused I paused and tried to remember what my friend said about wolves.

"Oh I understand your dominate. Means your of higher rank than others." I said I smirked as I got an idea and stood up and looked around as I sat next to him. And licked his neck. Then I nipples on his ears he froze. I giggled and rubbed his neck. I still held the spoon but it on the table as I played with neck with my tongue. He gasped as nipped his ear again.

"Does thats help?" I asked licking his jawline. He panted

"I...I..." He gasped I giggled and handed him the spoon. He took it and looked at me. I got up and retreated to my seat and looked at him. He took at slow breath and ate the potatoes. Kyo looked up and smiled?

"These are good." He said excited I smiled happily he tried to scoop more but he was having issues. I leaned over and helped him. He growled at bit, I looked up.

"It's... Bad I can't feed myself." He said annoyed. Glaring at the potatoes on his spoon. I smirked and leaned across the table and took a bite out of his potatoes.

"I'll feed you. I'll be your servant till one of dies." I said he looked up and growled

"I won't let you die." He said I smiled

"everything dies, Kyo. From an enemy or nature." I said taking another bite of his potatoes. He glared at me then scooped up more and held it so I could eat it properly I smiled and ate them I closed my eyes and savored the taste. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me like he did before.

"What is it?" I asked

"I like doing that." He confessed

"Maybe cause it a human version of dominates. You can only eat if I tell feed you kind of thing." I said I looked at his steak. I grabbed his fork and knife and cut a piece. And held it up for him.

"Also can mean a sign of trust. And affection. The feeling of taking care of the one you love." I said he blinked aT me and looked at the meat and leaned forward and ate it. I smiled happily he touch my cheek.

"You look so... Happy." He said

"Seeing you trust me even tho we just met. I've never been able to trust anyone. Like in the wild it either be strong enough to survive of die." I said cutting up the rest of the steak. I started cutting up the pork chop when he touched my hand. I looked up

"You have me to protect you so you... Don't be so strong anymore." He said my vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes I sat back and wiped at them. He was by my side instantly he pulled at my hand and looked at me worried.

"What did I do?" He said scared

"Nothing I'm crying. I-I never had someone say that." He looked confused

"Crying?"

"When your happy or sad water fall to express to other your feeling. Like a dogs or cats wiggle for emotions they feel." I said he nodded and sat back.

"I guess this isn't what then scientist wanted you to learn." I said he cocked his head

"I'm a con artist. I act like different people to get what I want but I am normally strong willed." I'm not a cry baby." I said wiping at my eyes. He stabbed a piece of my salad and held it up for me I smiled and took at bite.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally left we found out he like most meat and potatoes.

"Now we need to get you a suit to get you a nice pent house. I said he nodded confused.

A suit is a type of clothing made for rich people to show others their rank in life. A penthouse in a top floor secure place so no one can enter without permission. I said

"So somewhere hide to be safe?" He asked I nodded

"I'm sure you don't like height right?"

He shrugged.

"I guess well see then."

We got him fitted into a suit after I told him how to be fitted and glaring at him the whole time he tried to growl at the fitter.

"No I need a new dress to fit with you. I said he watched as I got fitted into a dress and shock is head when he didn't like the color. We finally settled on a deep red strapless. I shock out my hair and picked a black stiletto pair. We paid for them and went to find Paul's boss, Andy. I found him in a meeting. I texted him

"I need you." I saw him look at his phone and make a face I sent another text

"Don't make that face either." He looked up shocked and saw me. He dismissed the meeting and walked out. Kyo wrapped his arms around me. I saw why Andy was looking me up and down.

"Do u remember the last time you wanted to look me up and down?" I said he paused and covered himself and stayed a safe distance away

"So what do you want?" He said looking at Kyo.

" I need a security detail for us."Andy nodded

"How many and why?"

"Well maybe 20. And paid silence." I replied he nodded and waved his hand for us to follow Kyo dropped his hold on me but grabbed my hand as we followed Andy to his office. He sat down in his chair and looked at us. I started to explain everything and Andy kept looking at Kyo in more and more shock.

"I'll give you 30 of my best men and a card to the most secure hotel I know. Which is a lot." He said I nodded

"We got millions so any cost is nothing."

"Millions? The government can afford millions on a project of making animals human?" He said putting his hands together.

"From what I can gather is if they become fully incorporated into the human society they could be used as skilled assassins." I said looking at Kyo. He looked at me

"Assassins?" He asked

"People who are paid to kill. Except I'm sure you'll and others in the cages may be blackmailed into working for the company. Now that I think of it." I said tapping my lip.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked

"There was a cat who bond with someone they think as family. Also dogs are the same they bond to their masters. Foxes I'm not sure. A rabbit I don't think are loyal. And wolves mate for life. So if everyone of the animals are male then if you add a female to introduce them into the human life they will automatically bond with that girl. Well of you threaten said female then they said male will be force to do what you said to keep her alive." I said

"That's a clever plan, blackmailing animal who don't think like humans naturally but can now can act like humans." Andy said Kyo snarled. I paused and saw his fall in pain.

"Kyo calm down, you have to stay calm if you shift you may die." I said grabbing his cheeks. He looked at me with his eyes dilated. I rested my forehead on his.

"Shhh calm down. It's fine sweetie." I said his breathing slowing into panting then slowly into rugged breathing. I stayed like that till his eyes went back to normal. He still looked at me as he finally calmed down enough to move. I helped him sit up.

Andy was watching up pale faced.

"What happened?" Andy asked

"Nothing just a panic attack." I said watching Kyo. He looked at me I combed through his hair.

"Are you fine anything hurting?" I asked him

"Everywhere." He said picking up his arm and flexed his hand. I nodded and massaged his shoulders softly. I tapped our foreheads and stood up.

"When do you want me to pay you? I have to get us moved into our new house." I said he nodded all take an advance to pay them for there silent and explain everything. Then once a month should be fine. " I nodded and handed him the card.

"This is a prepaid?" Andy said

"I took the money off of their card and split it between cash and two cards." He nodded and swiped the card into his computer and handed it back.

"Your good to go. Here that hotel." He said handing me a card. I took it and then walked over to help Kyo up he growled at my hand I leaned over and kissed him he leaned in to deepen it. I pulled back and he grabbed my hand. I helped him up and we walked out and down to grab a taxi. He looked at me as I told the cabbie where to go.

"What is a panic attack?" He asked I looked at him.

"I'll explain later when we get settled in." I said he nodded and he playing with my hand.

We walked into the hotel and I walked up to the main desk. I looked at the lady.

"I need the your most secure room for Mister. Wolf." I raised my hand as she opened her mouth.

"Money is no problem and I have checked your availability so don't say you have no rooms." I said. She nodded and I handed her the premium black card she slid in and handed us the keys.

"Follow me and I'll help you." I nodded and followed her. Kyo followed me. We walked an elevator off to the side.

"If you put the key into this slot here it will summon the elevator only you two and the owner of the hotel have the keys." She explained I enter the key and turned it. It dinged and the door opened.

"This button here will notify you if someone want the enter. The camera above will let you see the main floor. The screen is located by the door above the button to allow access." She said I again nodded.

"Please enjoy your stay. If you have anything shipped to the hotel we will bring up to upon inspection."

"Thank you." I said handing her a $20.

I walked into the elevator Kyo grabbed my hand as I closed the door and pushed the up button.

"I don't like this thing, to close." He said grabbing me tighter I shifted my hand and leaned on him. He leaned against the wall. I rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes at the feeling. I did that till the doors opened. I leaned away from him and led him out of it there was a sliding doorway.

I open it to see huge bay windows with a pool and hot tube on the balcony. There was a single king size mattress I could see in the back. The kitchen was covered in granite. I saw the living room with at least an 80" tv. And a massive couch. The entrance way had pure cherry wood floors. I kicked off my shoes and walked towards the balcony. I open the door and looked out of to the view I smiled and turned to see Kyo hadn't moved. I walked back

"You okay?" I asked he nodded

"Just dizzy." I nodded and led him to the bedroom.

"Lay down for a bit and let you body adjust to the altitude change. He nodded and I walked to find the office I found in in the living room. I turned on the computer and started ordering clothes for both him and me. I felt someone behind me before Kyo picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and crawled in and laid on my my stomach.

"Kyo I still need to order us more clothing. Also you should get out of that suit incase you rip it. He rolled over and undid his shirt and dropped it onto the ground . I pulled me on top of him and unzipped my dress.

"Kyo!" I yelped trying to escape.

"I like your belly exposed." He snapped pulling my dressed off.

"But I don't have any other clothing till tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"I don't understand clothing." He muttered laying back down on my stomach I covered my strapless bra and waiting till he fell asleep. Kyo finally fell asleep and rolled off of me. I carefully slide out of bed and grabbed his shirt and put in on. I walked into the kitchen to make me lunch I made

Steak and potatoes for when Kyo wakes up. I dished me up a plate and walked back to the office and ordered plenty of pj of all types. I heard a growl and the bedroom door open roughly. I turned around to see Kyo with his messy hair looked at me. I held out my fork and smiled. He sighed and took a bite.

"Why?" He asked I paused

"Why did I make food? Leave the bed? Steal your shirt?" I asked him he flopped onto the ground.

"I can't sleep alone." He said thinking

"Why?" I asked. He shock his head.

"Okay then let's watch some tv maybe We can find the animal planet that has I documentary on wolves." I said helping him up and walked to the couch. I sat down and he sat next to me I grabbed the remote and turned it on. He gasped and got up to look at It. He looked behind it and then to me. I smiled and looked at for animal planet. I found a porno but no animal planet with a documentary on wolves. I put the porno on and looked at him

"This is sex. Have fun I'll finish up in the office." I said hurrying away. I turned at saw him watch the screen. I closed the door a bit so I didn't hear her scream like she was dying. I researched the animal project but came up with no news. I looked up shoes. For me and him also more kitchen wear. I remember the pool so I bought us some swimwear too. I heard the another girl climax I turns to see why she was so so loud when I saw Kyo in the doorway looking at me. I stood up,

"Weirded out About human sex?" I asked he looked at me then to the tv.

"I understand why me taking of your dress was so bad for you." He said not looking at or the tv.

" not bad just uncomfortable." I said he looked at me

"Uncomfortable?" He asked looking at the bottom of his shirt.

"It mean out of what we accept to be safe. Being naked in bed with a man might lead to that. And thinks get complicated." I said he looked at the tv

"What complicated about that?" He asked

"Wolves do it for pups." He said I scratched my head just as he looked back he looked back down to the bottom of his shirt that was now showing my hip.

"Feeling of love and happiness are involved and if they aren't returned then it leads to sadness." I said putting my arm down. He looked away and up to my face.

"Crying?" He asked I nodded

"Sometimes. Humans don't mate for life we move to people if we get bored. Tho most of the time we do find that one person we live our lives out with." I said he nodded.

"So it leads to sadness or mating?" He asked

"To sum it up yeah." He nodded and walked towards me. I backed up, bumping into the chair.

"What are you doing?" I said moving away from the chair. He followed pinning me against the wall.

"Experience being human." He said cunningly. He picked me up so my feet were no longer near the floor.

"Kyo now not a good time." I said as he bit my neck. He licked slowly up to my ear I grabbed his arms.

"Kyoo. Stop. It's to soon-" he nipped my ear like i did.

"If a panic attack can affect you so bad think about what sex could do." I gasped he paused and looked at me.

"Maybe you don't want happiness?" He said I froze and looked and him I shoved against him he stumbled backwards. I ran out of room and into the bedroom. I locked the door and curled into the floor in front of the bed. I took a breath to calm down.

"Mira." Kyo said shoving on the door.

"Mira!" He said louder. I got up and put on my dress and walked unlocked the door and walked out. I looked at him.

"I was just getting dressed." I said I walked into the kitchen. All I have to do is forget what happened so I started cooking I made chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies and a chocolate swirl cake. It took about two and a half hours the sun was low on the horizon. So I started cooking dinner. I make pork chops, green beans and mashed potatoes with a Fruit salad. I walked to the dinning room and set the room up and went to find Kyo. I found him standing in the office facing the wall.

"Kyo, dinner is done." I said he looked at me

"What did I say to hurt you?" He asked i sighed

"I don't want happiness, you are right about that, I don't deserve it." I walked away at that and sat at the table.


End file.
